


In the Shower

by icegirl99



Series: On Tour [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Copia and Papa have fun in the tour bus shower together. Sequel to In the Dressing Room.





	In the Shower

“You want to join us for drinks and appetizers, Cardinal?” The driver asked when Copia boarded the tour bus. “We’re headed over to the bar down the street for a bit.” He gestured to the Ghouls and Ghoulettes, who still appeared to be high strung from the performance. 

“No thank you,” Copia replied with a smile. “I need to shower and get some rest.”

“It’s all good,” the driver said as he hopped off the bus. “I’ll leave the door locked, you have a key?” Copia nodded. “Oh! What about Papa? Where is he? Do you think he would join us?” 

The Cardinal shook his head. “I forgot my robes in my dressing room. Papa went back to retrieve them for me. He didn’t seem like he wanted to go out tonight.” 

“Alright.” The driver gave a happy wave and turned to follow the Ghouls down the street.

Copia walked to the back of the bus, unbuttoning his jacket as he went. Taking it off he sat down on his bunk and started to remove his pants when he heard the door to the bus open. 

“You better be naked Cardinal,” Papa called out, laughing. 

Copia rolled his eyes. “What are you going to do if I’m not?” 

“Rip those tight pants off your beautiful ass,” Papa grinned and tossed the red robes at Copia. They hit him square in the face as he turned a slight shade of pink. Papa smirked and moved closer to Copia. He grabbed the Cardinal’s pants and pulled on them. Thankfully he didn’t rip them as Copia only had two pairs and if something happened to them he may have to make a wardrobe change. “Now let’s get to what we were discussing earlier, yes?” Papa looked Copia up and down, a hungry look in his eyes as he took in the sight of his naked Cardinal. 

Copia bit his lip and nodded. Turning towards the shower. He let out a strangled yelp, jumping when Papa reached over and smacked his ass, hard enough to leave a mark. “Oh you liked that didn’t you, Cardinal?” Papa grinned as he began to undress himself. 

Copia blushed, not saying anything but knowing full well that Papa knew that it sent a jolt of excitement through his body. The Cardinal turned on the water and stepped into the shower. He groaned as the hot water ran over his skin. He was a little sore from the day’s activities and a hot shower was one of the things he needed for this night to be perfect. The other was...wait where was the other? Copia thought to himself as he turned and stuck his head out the shower door in search of his Pope. 

“Emeritus?” Copia called out curiously.

“Looking for something,” Papa called back. “I could have sworn...ah yes!” He triumphantly pulled the bottle out of his pants pocket. 

“There’s more in the drawer next to my bunk and I wouldn’t be surprised if you had extra yourself,” Copia replied, as Papa slid into the shower behind him. 

“It’s all good now,” Papa said, his voice already in that seductive tone that made Copia’s blood run directly between his legs. Wrapping his arms around the Cardinal, Papa began kissing his shoulders, occasionally lapping up the water that ran down them from the shower. 

“Maybe we should make this quicker.” Copia reached behind his head and threaded a wet hand into Papa’s hair, tugging slightly. “I don’t know what time we’ll be leaving.” 

“Let’s not worry about that, yes?” Papa muttered against Copia’s skin, sucking and licking, savouring the taste of his Cardinal. “We don’t get much time to fuck when we’re touring. I want to make this last.” 

Copia didn’t reply but moaned when Papa bit down gently on his shoulder. He turned and kissed Papa urgently. “Judging by this kiss and how hard you are for me, Copia, I don’t think you were really worried about the time. You just couldn’t wait any longer.” Papa pushed him up against the shower wall, their bodies making full contact. 

Copia whimpered at the feeling of Papa against him. He arched into his Pope, another moan falling from his lips as Papa moved his hips against Copia’s, desire making Copia weak in the knees. 

Papa dropped to his knees in front of his Cardinal. His hands running up and down Copia’s thighs, he looked up at him. Copia’s light brown hair was flattened and stuck to his head, his mouth was slightly open and his eyes closed against the water running down his head. His hands were braced against the shower walls in an attempt to keep himself upright. He looked lost in his desires. Papa thought his Cardinal looked sexy as hell like this. 

Groaning Papa leaned forward, opening his mouth and licking up the length of Copia’s hard cock. The Cardinal took in breath, his body shuddering slightly at the sensation. Papa licked at the head, savouring the salty taste of Copia. 

Reaching up to put his hands on Copia’s hips, Papa took him into his mouth. Copia moaned and tried to push his hips towards Papa’s face. Papa held him in place though. He began to lick and suck Copia. His tongue doing things that made his Cardinal beg him for release. “Emeritus...Papa...don’t stop…” 

Copia felt the rising tension in his body, that tight burning sensation of unrelenting, unreleased pure bliss. He begged his Pope again. “Papa please...I’m so close…” 

Copia’s eyes were closed, he was trembling and how he still managed to stand Papa didn’t know. He took pity on his Cardinal and pulled back, removing his mouth from Copia’s cock. 

The Cardinal’s eyes shot open. “Wha-!” Papa stood up quickly and kissed Copia hard, silencing him. Their tongues met and Papa groaned into Copia’s mouth. Copia let out a whimper as Papa pressed their hips together once more. “Fuck me Emeritus,” Copia moaned, breathlessly. “I want to feel you inside me.” 

Papa moaned loudly, his cock throbbing. He loved it when Copia was direct with him. Telling him exactly how he wanted it. Papa grabbed the lube from the shower shelf and poured some on his fingers.

Reaching around Copia, Papa slid two fingers into the Cardinal. Copia groaned and lowered his head to Papa’s shoulder. Papa moved his fingers inside Copia, stretching and fucking him. “Mmmm yes,” his Cardinal lightly bit down on his shoulder. 

Copia looked up at Papa, his eyes dark and wild with lust. Papa knew what he was seeking. “It’s okay, Copia,” Papa replied, bringing up his other hand and pushing Copia’s head down. “Mark me.” Papa twisted his fingers inside the Cardinal and Copia cried out, sinking his teeth into Papa’s shoulder. 

Papa dropped his head in ecstasy, another moan escaping his lips. Copia licked the bite soothingly and Papa couldn’t take it anymore. He turned Copia and poured some lube onto his cock. 

Groaning, Papa pushed slowly into his Cardinal making Copia squirm from the sensation. “My dear Copia,” Papa breathed. “You’re so tight. So warm. So perfect.” 

Copia moaned at the praises his Pope was whispering to him. He squirmed again, desperate for Papa to move. “Fuck me.” 

“As you wish my dear sweet Cardinal.” Papa smiled and began to fuck Copia. 

“Yes.” Copia hissed as Papa ran his hands down the Cardinal’s back, scratching him slightly. “Harder.” Copia’s demands were a turn on and Papa grabbed his hips roughly, slamming into Copia as hard and deep as he could, changing the angle to find that spot inside Copia that made his Cardinal cry out. “Papa!”

Papa reached around and wrapped a hand around Copia’s cock, stroking it as he fucked him. “Fuck…” Copia’s body was ready to explode, he was shaking uncontrollably, completely lost to the pleasures his Pope was giving him. 

“Say it,” Papa breathed. “Tell me that you’re going to come for me.” 

“I’m going to-“ Copia was lost, his orgasm slammed through his body so hard that he cried out in a moan loudly enough that Papa was sure it echoed throughout the bus. 

Papa groaned, thrusting desperately. Copia clenched around him through his orgasm. Papa felt the tension build and then release in waves of pleasure. Letting out another groan, he spilled into his Cardinal with a final thrust. 

Copia was breathing so hard Papa thought he might pass out. Turning him around, Papa pushed his wet hair from his eyes and kissed him gently. “You’re going to need some help, yes?” Papa asked. 

Copia looked completely spent, ready to collapse if Papa let go of him. The Cardinal nodded. “That’s likely,” he replied through heavy breaths. 

Papa got them both cleaned up rather quickly since the water was cold by now. He helped Copia dry off, put on boxers and climb into his bunk. 

It was well past midnight when the driver and Ghouls returned. Papa looked up from his book as they began filing into the bus. The Ghouls smelling of alcohol. One grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. “There’s no hot water,” Papa said. 

The Ghoul muttered something and then flung himself down on the couch. “Fucking hell, what did you do in there?”

Papa grinned. “I took a long sensual shower.” The Ghoul rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply. “Go to bed or at least keep your voice down,” Papa ordered, gesturing at a sleeping Copia. 

The Ghoul got up and flopped himself into his bunk, pulling out his phone. 

Papa glanced over at his Cardinal. Later, after the Ghouls and Ghoulettes had gone to sleep, Papa would crawl into Copia’s bunk and fall asleep with the Cardinal wrapped tightly in his arms.


End file.
